


Tupping Season

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rutting, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Qunari mating season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tupping Season

“Do your horns itch?”

Iron Bull leapt away from the tree like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dorian had been watching Bull dig into the tree with the tips of his horns for the past ten minutes before finally dragging himself away from the bench to confront the man. There was a deep groove that had nearly split the trunk in two. Iron Bull shifted nervously. “Uh, no? Why do you ask?”

Dorian cocked a brow and gestured around the garden. Every tree had been similarly marked.

“Oh. Right, about that…” Iron Bull glanced at everything. The ground, the soldiers, the amused looking witch Herah had picked up in Halamshiral. Anywhere but Dorian. “Oh, look at the sun! I’m late for practice! Gotta make sure my boys are in top shape.”

Then he ran. The Iron Bull had turned tail and fled

A spark of worry flickered in his stomach, but it was immediately swallowed up by the joyful realization that Iron Bull was embarrassed about something. All those times he had teased him, and now Dorian was finally going to get a little payback.

Dorian sauntered lazily inside as he contemplated his lover. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Herah on hands and knees rubbing her horns furiously against the solid wood throne.

“Um,” she said the moment she saw him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Dorian laughed. “Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.”

* * *

Dorian had spent hours digging through every book Skyhold had on the Qunari. It was obviously a species thing if both Herah and the Iron Bull were displaying similar symptoms. Perhaps Qunari shed their horns every year like deer? Dorian laughed at the thought of a hornless Iron Bull. That would definitely cause him some embarrassment.

So far, however, he was having difficulty finding an explanation that would describe the behavior he had witnessed. His stomach growled in impatience and Dorian belatedly realized just how late it had gotten. He tossed the book in the chair and made his way down to the tavern. Hopefully, there would still be some bread and mutton left.

“There you are,” Krem called as soon as Dorian stepped through the door. There was a wide grin on his face, like he knew a very funny joke that he couldn’t wait to share. “Chief’s been looking for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re in for a real treat you are.”

Before Dorian could ask about anything else, the Iron Bull burst through the door leading to the kitchen. He had one of the barmaids under his arm- a buxom redhead that Dorian recognized as one of Bull’s previous trysts. Before he and Dorian became exclusive, that is. The girl looked extremely put out by everything going on and was holding on to a half-finished pie. “I’ve gotta put this on the fire!” She wailed.

The Iron Bull ignored her and his eyes fell on Dorian. “We have to go,” he said and then Dorian found himself scooped up in his other arm.

Dorian did not shriek - no matter what Krem said - and he reached around to grab Bull’s neck before he tipped over. “What are you doing, you beast?!” He demanded. Iron Bull acted like he hadn’t even heard him.

“Now where’s that scout?” The Qunari mumbled to himself, his eye darting around the tavern with a feverish intensity. Then he was racing outside and Dorian had no choice but to hold on if he didn’t want to fall.

The Iron Bull came to a stop the second he spotted Herah. Sera was perched on the Inquisitor’s shoulders, cheering and gripping her horns like they were reigns. Scout Harding was cradled in her arms, looking very bewildered by everything. Dorian knew the feeling.

“You!” Iron Bull growled.

Herah turned to look at the Bull and Dorian watched in fascination as her lips drew back in a snarl. It was animalistic, primal, and completely dangerous. Herah and Bull often teased each other over who was the strongest, boasting that they could take the other in a fight with one arm tied behind their backs… but this wasn’t a joke. There was a rage humming just beneath their silver skin. “Damn freemartins always poaching other people’s herds,” Iron Bull huffed and then gestured to the dwarf. “I fucked her first!”

“I fucked her best!” Herah retorted.

Dorian found himself suddenly deposited on the ground next to the barmaid as Iron Bull charged at the Inquisitor. Scout Harding was dropped and Sera went tumbling from Herah’s shoulders as the Inquisitor met the attack head on. Bull dropped one shoulder to ram through the Inquisitor, but she grabbed his horn and used his own momentum to sling him into the side of the tavern. Bull was up in a second and soon the two were grappling with each other. If they weren’t stopped, someone was going to get seriously hurt.

“Hey! Hey!” Krem yelled as he came racing out of the tavern, a bucket of water in his arms. He doused the two wrestling Qunari in freezing water and they leapt away from each other like two wet cats. “Sorry about that,” he said as he helped Dorian and the barmaid to their feet. “We’ve never gone through this with another Qunari in the vicinity. Didn’t know they’d act like this.”

“What is going on?” Dorian demanded.

“It’s Qunari mating season. Chief’s in rut. He’s marked his territory, now it’s time to herd all the does he’s claimed in one spot so he can give it to them good.” Krem laughed.

“Mating season?” The barmaid wrinkled her nose. “I ain’t giving birth to nothing with horns. What if it scratches my snatch on the way out?”

The barmaid's description alone had Dorian gagging. “Gross.”

“Well, I don’t have to worry about that,” Sera proclaimed before leaping back into the Inquisitor’s arms. Herah adjusted her grip, trying to get a better hold on the wiggly elf. She was looking very red-faced about this whole thing, but accepted Sera’s pawing just the same. “Sorry,” she said, half-shrugging at Bull and giving Harding a rather sheepish grin. The scout just looked blandly back at her. And with that, Sera and the Inquisitor quickly fled the scene.

Scout Harding tugged at her tunic, looking everywhere but at Bull. “I’m just going to, uh, go. Away. Far away until this is over.” Then she was gone. For someone with such short legs, she could certainly move pretty fast.

The Iron Bull was seated on the ground, his face buried in his hands. “This is why we have Tamassrans, so we don’t get out of control.”

Dorian went over to his lover while Krem led the barmaid back inside. “It was kind of sexy, watching you two fight like that,” Dorian joked.

“I could have killed her.”

Dorian laughed, genuine this time, and settled in close to the Bull’s side. “I’m pretty sure she had the upper hand there. Speaking of things being up…” Dorian’s hand trailed from his knee to the inside of his thigh. “Just how horny are you right now?”

“I could hammer nails with this thing.”

“I’m sure Harritt will be pleased to have the extra help, but why don’t we go upstairs and take care of this before you and Herah have another ‘incident.’”

Bull turned his eye on him. He looked at him with such an intensity that it made Dorian’s heart skip a beat. “You don’t know what you’re asking. You think we’ve had rough sex before? That was nothing. I will hold you down and mount you like an animal. I will take what I want from you, no mercy, no kindness, just rut into you until I push my knot inside and fill you up with my seed. You’ve seen the glands at the base of my cock. You’ve played with them, licked them, but you’ve never felt them swell inside you. They will now. I’ll push you past your breaking point, until you’re ready to burst, and then lock inside you. And I will do it again and again and again for three whole days. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Dorian breathed.

That was all it took for the Iron Bull to grab Dorian and throw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Dorian gasped as he was pushed further and further into the mattress. He was completely caged in by the Bull’s large body, unable to move, to do anything but hold on to his shoulders and just take it. The Iron Bull spoke little during the last three days. “Alright?” or “Still good?” or “Hungry?” seemed to be the extent of his vocabulary. The Qunari nipped at his neck before sinking his teeth into his shoulder and holding fast. Dorian howled, every thrust feeling like a punch and knocking the air from his lungs. He felt crazed, stretched out, exhausted and still the pleasure did not stop.

The Bull growled against his skin and picked up the pace, hard, fast little jabs that made Dorian’s toes curl. He could feel his cock swelling, growing even larger and always, always Dorian wondered how he would take it and yet somehow he managed it.

Bull snarled as his hips stuttered and jerked, his cock locking him in place and preventing him from thrusting. Dorian could feel the Bull coming inside him and one large hand reaching down to jerk him off. He yelped as the Bull took hold of him. Everything was far too sensitive and raw. Three whole days of nothing but rutting; Dorian honestly wasn’t sure if he had it in him to orgasm again. Bull coaxed it out of him, however, pulling and tugging until some mixture of pain and pleasure exploded behind Dorian’s eyes.

“You still feeling alright?” Bull asked as he kissed and nuzzled the dark bruises littering Dorian’s neck.

“Yes, yes,” the mage sighed. “Wait, was that a full sentence? Have we progressed beyond 'Me Bull, You Dorian’?”

The Iron Bull laughed. “I see even after three days I still haven’t managed to fuck the sass out of you.”

“You should be nicer to me. You are, after all, completely at my mercy.” To prove his point Dorian squeezed down on his cock and watched with delight as the Bull’s eye rolled to the back of his head and he was coming again. It was a neat little trick Dorian learned on the second day. Every twitch of his muscles sent a spark of pleasure right to the Bull’s cock. If he wanted, Dorian could make him come over and over and over…

Bull shuddered and glared down at the mage. “That’s cheating.”

“You know what they say: cheaters always prosper.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it goes,” the Bull hummed, slowly lowering himself to where he could stretch out a little but still keep the bulk of his weight off of Dorian. “But don’t worry. I’ll get you back. We’ve still got a couple more hours at least.”


End file.
